Guardian Angel
by lumostotalus
Summary: Teringat akan bakat seorang Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy yang bisa menyanyi. "Apa jadinya, seorang Draco Malfoy terjun ke dunia keartisan dan menjadi seorang penyanyi. Dan Hermione Granger adalah bodyguardnya." NO MAGIC. interest? Just read. Dont forget to RnR.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** **© J.K Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**Guardian Angel ****© lumostotalus**

******a/n : my first fic. halo! saya adalah author baru yang selama ini hanya menjadi reader dan tergoda(?) untuk membuat fic sendiri. hehe. selamat membaca :)**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******PROLOUGE**

"_Happy birthday to you,_  
_Happy birthday to you,_  
_Happy birthday dear Draco,_  
_Happy birthday to you_"

Seorang anak lelaki berkulit pucat, bermata kelabu dan berambut pirang pucat terlihat senang. Bagaimana tidak senang? Hari ini, 27 september 2002 adalah hari ulang tahunnya yg ke 8.  
Saking gembiranya, terlihat rona merah dikulit pucat itu.

"_C'mon son, blow the candle_"  
Lucius malfoy, ayah sang bocah berkata. Lebih seperti memerintah.

"Make a wish sweetheart"  
Narcissa Malfoy, sang ibu menyela saat Draco hendak meniup lilin.

Tadinya Draco hendak membantah, kenapa tiup lilin sepertinya ribet sekali? Pakai make a wish dulu. Tapi diurungkan niatnya, karena suasana hatinya sedang bagus saat ini. Maka, ia memejamkan mata, dan berdoa.

"Semoga aku terus berbahagia seperti ini"

"Fuuuuuh" lilin berbentuk angka 8 ditiup. Nah, selesai sudah ritual tiup lilinnya. Setelah memotong kue, teman-teman Draco mulai datang dan memberinya kado serta selamat. Sedangkan Narcissa dan Lucius tampak bergerombol dengan para orang tua.

Tak lama berselang, Draco disambut oleh Crabbe dan Goyle, dua sahabat karibnya yg rumahnya terletak di sebrang rumah Malfoy. Mengherankan, Draco Malfoy yg begitu tampan dan pintar, mau berteman dengan dua kutu yg berotak kosong.

"_Happy birthday mate_!" Seru Crabbe dan Goyle berbarengan. Mereka masing-masing membawa satu bungkusan kado, yg langsung disodorkan kepada Draco.

"Trims _guys_" balas Draco, masih berbinar-binar.

"_Happy birthday husband! Here's your gift_" seorang cewek, tiba-tiba datang dan tanpa ba bi bu langsung bergelayut manja di lengannya dan mengecup pipinya.

"Kancut Merlin! Pansy! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Kata Draco, sambil melepaskan gelayutan Pansy dan mengelap pipinya. Jijik dengan bekas bibir Pansy.

"Drakieee... Kenapa kau dingin begini?" Pansy menyahut manja. Memuakkan.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini Pansy Parkinson. _It's disgusting you know. And stop calling me 'husband' you're not my wife, and never be!_" Draco melepas tangan Pansy dan berlalu.

Dan dia di sana, Draco berhenti ketika ia melihat seorang gadis seumurannya, duduk sendirian. Memakai dress warna biru tosca, rambutnya keriting agak megar (seperti semak) dijepit kebelakang dikedua sisinya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat, sama seperti matanya. Hanya saja warna matanya sedikit lebih muda, sewarna Hazel.

"Cantik" batin Draco, lalu mendekatinya.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Draco.

"Oh, uhm... Yeah tentu boleh. Kau yg berulang tahun ya? _Happy birthday_"

"Trims, _and who are you. I never see you around_"

"_Oh, I just moved on, next to your house. Yesterday_"

"_Oh I see. I'm Draco Malfoy_" Draco berkata lembut sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger" Hermione menyambut uluran tangannya. Balas tersenyum.

"Senyuman yg indah, aku suka matanya" Hermione membatin.  
Dan berawal dari sanalah persahabatan mereka.

"Aaarrggh!" Pemuda berambut pirang platinum menjerit, terjatuh dari sepedanya.

"Here's your 10th birthday gift Mama-boy!" Seorang cowok, yg telah mendorongnya jatuh berkata sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama kroninya yg terdiri dari 3 orang bocah berandalan.

"Brengsek! Mau apa kau Finnigan?" Gertak Draco.

"Well, tidak ada. Hanya menghabiskan waktu senggang saja" mereka tertawa lagi.

"Hey, Neville, Dean, kau tak mau bermain dengan teman kecil kita ini?" Sambung Seamus Finnigan, dengan kilat keji dimatanya.

"Hahahahha dengan senang hati, mate" seorang cowok dengan gigi tonggos, Neville Longbottom, maju. Diikuti dengan seorang cowok lagi, Dean Thomas dibelakangnya. Mereka memukuli Draco.

Rasa sakit tak terperi, membuat Draco tak tahan, air matanya sudah keluar dari tadi. Sementara, dua cowok brengsek malah tertawa-tawa dan seorang lagi menonton adegan ini. Draco mulai kehilangan kesadaran, saat...

"HEY BRENGSEK! KAU APAKAN DRACO?" Gadis bermata hazel, berambut coklat semak turun dari sepedanya dan melemparkannya begitu saja.

"Menurutmu kami lagi ngapain Granger?" Cibir Seamus.

Hermione mendekati Seamus, dan, tanpa diduga-duga, menonjoknya. Tepat di rahang kiri bawah. Dengan bunyi bedebam, Seamus terjatuh. Dan pingsan dengan sangat memalukan.

Neville dan Dean membeku, kemudian mereka terbirit-birit lari membawa pimpinan mereka.

"Huh, sekelompok babi tak berguna!" Teriak Hermione.

"Draco! Draco bangun! Kau tak apa-apa?" Hermione berjongkok mengelus pipi Draco.

"Uhm, yeah Mione. Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Tidak penting. Mengapa kau selalu membiarkan mereka menindasmu? Membuatku sebal!"

"Hehehehe, tapi kau akan selalu melindungiku kan?" Kekeh Draco.

"_Yeah_" Jawab Hermione memutar bola matanya.

Mobil sedan itu berangkat dari pekarangan sebuah rumah. Terdapat papan bertulisan "_FOR SALE_" terpancang didepan pagarnya. Semakin jauh, semakin jauh sedan itu menjauh.

"MIONE! MIONE! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku! MIONE!" Draco berlari menuruni undakan tangga depan rumahnya menuju sedan keluarga Granger. Dia terus berteriak, memanggil sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi terlambat, mobil sedan itu terlalu jauh, terlalu jauh untuk mendengarkan teriakannya. Draco masih memanggil-manggil, sesekali mengumpat. Sekarang, peluh serta air mata bersatu mengaliri wajahnya. Dia terus berlari sampai di perempatan jalan.

"Mione! MIONE! Kenapa? Kenapa meninggalkanku?" Raung Draco, putus asa. Dia tak mungkin mengejar sedan itu lagi. Benda itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Ia terduduk di tengah jalan, menangis meraung-raung. Dia tak peduli, walaupun ada mobil yg akan menabraknya, dia terus menangis. Tiba-tiba...

"BRAAAAAKKKK!"

**to be continue **

**a/n: bagaimana pendapat para readers? silahkan mengungkapkannya seletah menekan tombol review di bawah ini :) *nox***


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **© J.K Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**Guardian Angel ****© lumostotalus**

******.**

******.**

******lumos says : terima kasih yang sudah me-review fic saya yang masih perdana ini :) yang menunggu kelanjutannya ini diaa. maaf ya kalau menurut kalian kurang kilat. tapi lumos sudah berusaha sekilat-kilatnya dari pada kilatan aura dari draco malfoy (?). selamat menikmati (emangnya makanan).**

******.**

.

.

Chapter 1.

Sedan itu terus melaju, terus, terus, terus... Seolah penumpang-penumpang nya tidak mendengar suara tabrakan hebat di belakang mereka. Tabrakan antara seorang anak kecil, berambut pirang platina. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy. Dia tertabrak sebuah mini van yang sedang melaju kencang, tidak melihat kalau di depannya terdapat bocah yang sedang menangis di tengah jalan. Walaupun mendengar, sang pengemudi sedan keluarga Granger, Mr Granger tidak menghentikan mobil dan menolong Draco. Walaupun mendengar? Ya, mereka mendengar kecelakaan yang terjadi di belakang. Lalu, kenapa mereka tidak menghentikan mobil mereka?

"Honey, kau yakin akan meninggalkan Draco? Kelihatannya dia tertabrak cukup keras. Suaranya saja sampai terdengar kesini" Mr Granger berbicara.

"Ya dad, biarkan saja dia. Bagus kalau dia langsung mati" Hermione menjawab. Tatapannya kosong, dingin. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Bagus sekali sayang, Mom suka sikapmu. Akhirnya kau mengerti akan  
konsekuensi menjadi anak dari mata-mata seperti kami" Mrs Granger buka suara. "Tentu saja Mom, aku cukup tau diri"

Mata-mata? Well, ya, keluarga Granger adalah mata-mata. Mr dan Mrs Granger, adalah mata-mata nomer satu di Inggris. Mereka sebentar lagi pensiun, dan akan melimpahkan tugas mata-mata mereka kepada anak mereka, Hermione Jean Granger. Mr dan Mrs Granger tergabung dalam satuan CIA cabang Inggris, yang juga aliansi dengan Amerika Serikat.

Mereka dulunya adalah satu rekan. Mereka partner dalam menjalankan setiap misi. Karena kebersamaan, mereka jatuh cinta dan akhirnya menikah. Menghasilkan seorang gadis manis, Hermione Jean Granger. Meskipun terlahir dalam keluarga mata-mata, yang notabennya bekerja dalam kehidupan kriminalitas, keluarga Granger bukan keluarga yang keras. Hermione tidak pernah mendapatkan pukulan dan tindak kekerasan dari mom dan dad nya. Meskipun begitu, sebagai anak dari duo mata-mata, Hermione sudah sangat sering mendapatkan ancaman.

Karna banyak sekali orang-orang jahat mendendam kepada orang tuanya. Di karenakan orang tuanya sering memenjarakan penjahat kelas kakap, koruptor dari berbagai negara, sampai bos besar narkoba, dan pimpinan yakuza. Tak heran, mereka selalu berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal.

Sejak dulu, keluarga Granger sangat mementingkan intelektualitas dan fisik. Hermione dilatih berbagai macam ilmu bela diri sejak umurnya 7 tahun. Seperti kendo, taekwondo, silat, muay thai, sampai ilmu bela diri tenaga dalam. Rencananya, setahun lagi, saat Hermione menginjak umur 11 tahun, Dad nya akan mengajarinya menembak dan berkuda.

Untuk melatih otaknya, Hermione dilatih memecahkan kode-kode, menjadi hacker, tracker, dan ilmu lain yang memakai logika, langsung dari Mom nya. Pada umurnya ini, 10 tahun, Hermione sudah mempelajari buku-buku pelajaran Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Walaupun dia masih duduk di Sekolah Dasar.

Dan kenapa mereka pindah? Padahal kelihatannya mereka damai-damai saja tinggal di London. Kemarin malam, keluarga Granger mendapat ancaman dari anak buah pimpinan gembong narkoba kelas kakap di Inggris, pimpinan mereka baru saja ditangkap. Berkat mata-mata Mr dan Mrs Granger.

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_"Tok tok tok" pintu sebuah rumah di Crystal Palace, London Selatan, diketuk seseorang. _

_"Yaaaaa, _wait up_!" Terdengar suara dari dalam. _

_**Ckrek**_

_"Hmmm. Siapa ya? Kok tidak ada orang?" Hermione melongo di pintu depan. _

_Siapa sih yang iseng pagi-pagi begini?Tapi, di lantai, terdapat sesuatu. Hermione tidak sengaja menginjaknya. Benda tipis, berbentuk persegi panjang. "Hm? Surat?" Hermione mengambil surat itu dari lantai. _

_Terdapat bau anyir yang aneh, seperti bau darah. Hermione membuka surat itu, tidak ada amplop, dan nama pengirimnya. Dan benar saja, ditulis dengan menggunakan darah. _

_'KAU AKAN MENYESAL TELAH MEMASUKKAN LUNA LOVEGOOD, PEMIMPIN KAMI, KE__PENJARA. _WE'RE READY FOR REVENGE, GRANGER FAMILY'

_Alih-alih membelalakkan mata, mata Hermione tetap tenang. Tak bereaksi. Yeah, dia sudah banyak mendapat surat ancaman seperti ini. Terakhir mendapatkan surat seperti ini, waktu keluarganya masih tinggal di Prancis. _

_Surat ancaman dari anak buah Tom Riddle, pemimpin gangster besar Prancis. Tom Riddle telah di mata-matai oleh orang tua Hermione cukup lama, hampir setahun. Kemudian dia akhirnya tertangkap di sebuah pub dekat menara eiffel. Tak lama berselang, surat ancaman dari bawahan-bawahannya datang. Dan, pada malam harinya rumah Granger diserbu. Paling tidak ada 20 orang anggota gangster Riddle yang menyerang. Tetapi, karena sebelumnya sudah mendapat surat ancaman, keluarga Granger sudah siap. _

_Hermione kecil juga ikut membantu dalam melawan penjahat-penjahat itu. Dengan kelincahannya, dia berhasil merubuhkan setidaknya 5 orang. Karena kejadian itulah, keluarga Granger pindah ke Inggris. Bukan karena takut kepada gangster Riddle, tetapi karena pimpinan besar CIA khawatir identitas mata-mata Mr dan Mrs Granger terbuka di publik. _

_Tersadar dari lamunannya, Hermione masuk kembali ke rumah dan berkata dengan santai :"_Mom, dad_, sepertinya malam ini kita akan kedatangan tamu" seraya menunjukkan surat kepada _Mom_ and _Dad _nya. _

_._

_._

_._

_11 pm tepat. _

_Terdengar suara langkah kaki manusia di halaman belakang rumah Granger. Mereka memakai jaket kulit warna hitam yang sama. Yang di bagian belakangnya terdapat sulaman dua buah alat suntik dengan posisi menyilang dan tengkorak merah menghiasi tengah-tengah kedua alat suntik itu. Simbol gembong narkoba "_SkeltDrugs_" kepanjangan dari _Skeleton Drugs_, mengingat simbol yang tergambar di belakang jaket kulit mereka. _

_Gembong narkoba yang dipimpin seorang wanita, Luna Lovegood. Mereka masuk lewat pintu belakang, sudah memegang senapan otomatis masing-masing satu di tangan kanan mereka. Dan, ternyata mereka masuk dengan mudah. Pintu belakang rumah Granger tidak terkunci. Mereka tidak peduli, dan langsung masuk. _

_Tiba-tiba..._

_**DOR! DOR!**_

_Senapan berbunyi dari dalam rumah. Suara nya tidak terlalu terdengar, tapi cukup untuk merobohkan orang-orang itu. _

_"Wah wah, cuma dua orang?" Mr Granger menenteng senapan dan memandangi dua orang yang terkena peluru bius nya._

_"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melatih jurus silat ku malam ini dad" rengek Hermione._

_"Yah, anggota gembong narkoba seperti ini memang biasanya hanya berisi orang-orang tolol" sambung Mrs Granger._

_"_Come on let's clean up these mess_" perintah Mr Granger. _

_Mr dan Mrs Granger mengangkat tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu. Dan Hermione membuka dua kardus-kardus besar. Kemudian dua tubuh itu diletakkan di masing-masing kardus, lalu Mr Granger dibantu oleh Mrs Granger mengangkat masing-masing kardus dan mereka meletakkannya di halaman belakang, di samping tong sampah. _

_"Obat bius itu akan bertahan sampai tengah hari esok" ujar Mr Granger. "Teman-temannya yang lain akan dengan mudah menemukan mereka di sini" sambungnya lagi. _

_Mereka kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, saat melewati ruang keluarga terdengar bunyi._

_**BIP..BIP! BIP..BIP!**_

_Suara alat komunikasi antar anggota CIA. Berbentuk laptop, berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi dua arah, disertai video camera. Seperti untuk komunikasi, laptop dengan lambang CIA ini juga berfungsi untuk meng-hack dan berbagi informasi internal dengan pimpinan besar CIA dan dengan sesama anggota CIA lainnya. _

_Ketiga Granger mendekati laptop yang terletak di tengah meja ruang tamu dan menekan tombol pada laptop. Hermione berada di tengah, diapit kedua orang tuanya. Mereka telah duduk di sofa dan berhadapan langsung dengan layar laptop. Dengan segera, wajah kakek tua muncul. Rambutnya sudah beruban seluruhnya, berjenggot panjang dan memakai kacamata berbentuk bulan sabit.  
"Selamat malam para Granger" kakek itu memberi salam._

_"Selamat malam, Albus" jawab Mr Granger. _

_"Sehabis mendapat ancaman lagi, eh?" Ledek Albus Dumbledore. Yang ternyata, pimpinan besar CIA. _

_"_Yeah, but we're already clean up the mess. Too easy, actually._" Sekarang Mrs Granger yang buka suara. _

_"Aku kira kalian sudah tau kenapa aku menghubungi kalian selarut ini."_

_"_Of course_, kau ingin kami pindah lagi kan?" Hermione angkat bicara. _

_"_Yes sweetie_. Agak sulit sekarang untuk menyembunyikan identitas kalian"_

_"Baik, kami akan pindah besok pagi." Tukas Mr Granger mantap. _

_"_Well_, bagus kalau begitu. Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Dan, aku sudah menyiapkan rumah baru kalian di Toronto, Kanada. Tidak ada masalah bukan?"_

_"_No, it's fine_" Mr Granger menjawab._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, _goodnight_" Albus Dumbledore tersenyum sekilas. Lalu memutuskan panggilan. _

_Hermione sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi, sejak dia pertama kali melihat surat ancaman di pagi hari  
tadi. Sejujurnya, ia tak mau pindah. Karena, dia sangat menyayangi Draco. Dua tahun baginya bersama Draco, adalah dua tahun terindah. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Dia tak berdaya. Hermione langsung bangkit seraya berbicara "Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku" lalu naik ke kamarnya. Tetapi, alih-alih mengepak barang-barangnya, sesampainya di kamar, Hermione langsung pecah dalam tangisan yang teredam. Hatinya sakit, terlalu banyak kenangan. Terlalu banyak. _

_Dia bukan pertama kalinya berpindah-pindah seperti ini. Pada kasus sebelum-sebelumnya, dia dapat melewatinya dengan mudah. Berpindah rumah tanpa merasakan kesedihan yang terlalu dalam. _But in this case, everything's different. Totally different. _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ has a special space in her heart. Too special_. Orang-orang bilang, kalau jodoh tak akan kemana. _If they're meant to be, they will find a way to get back together again. Even tough their way would be hard and rough, in the end they will be together. If god had written and wanted they both as a couple. They will be collide at the end.

_Ya, Hermione percaya itu. Sekali lagi, dia meyakinkan dirinya, lalu dia mengusap kedua matanya yang basah. Dan segera mengepak barang-barangnya. _

_**FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

.

"Co... Draco..."Suara itu terdengar berulang-ulang, lama kelamaan terdengar semakin jelas. Dengan susah payah Draco membuka matanya. Berat sekali. Dan, setelah beberapa waktu berusaha, manik kelabu itu dapat membuka. "Syukurlah, sayang!" Narcissa menangis, dan langsung memeluk putranya.

"Aku... Aku dimana?" Suara Draco terdengar parau.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau koma selama seminggu. Kau tertabrak truk, setelah kami memberitahumu bahwa keluarga Granger pindah. Dan saat kau mendengar suara mesin mobil, kau langsung berlari keluar dan meneriakkan nama Hermione Granger lalu berlari mengejar mobil mereka." Jawab Lucius.

Draco pening. Sangat pening, dan ini sangat menyiksanya. "Keluarga Granger?" Draco meringis, menahan sakit kepalanya. "Hermione... Hermione Granger?" Jeda sebentar, kedua Malfoy senior hanya menatap putra mereka."Siapa dia?"

**To be continue.**

**bagaimana? bagaimana? ada yang harus diperbaiki kah? lumos adalah author yang menerima kritikan yang membangun (rumah tangga dengan draco *diceburin ke danau hitam*)**

**balas review!**

**-queen victorie : hai! salam kenal juga :) ahaha saya kan slytherin. jadi maklum kalo jahat :p hmm saya istrinya . problem? *kemudian berduel sampai titik darah penghabisan* *plak* iya lumos akan lebih teliti lagi :) hm lumos akan usahakan ya request-an victorie :) makasih telah me-review~**

**-guest 1: ini updatenya :)**

**-guest 2: jawaban kamu sudah terjawabkan di chap ini? :D hehe...**

**-guest 3: it was a pleasure to make u laugh my friend :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer © J.K Rowling

.

.

Guardian Angel © lumostotalus

Lumos says : Haloooo lumos balik lagiii. Setelah bersemedi dan berdiam di menara astronomi tiga hari tiga malam, akhirnya lumos menyesesaikan chapter ini. Di chapter ini, lumos masukin lirik lagu. Dan, itu beneran lagunya Tom Felton judulnya I'll be there. Silahkan cari di 4shared *promo* yah, tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, I brought it to y'all, the new chapter of Guardian Angel. Bon apettit :D

.

.

.

.

.

Bip bip bip bip...

Suara itu, suara panggilan untuk anggota CIA berbunyi. Hermione yang sedang ber-yoga mendiami suara itu. Dia masih fokus dalam kegiatan meditasinya. Suara itu terus berlanjut.

Bip bip bip bip...

'Urgh kakek tua sialan' umpat Hermione dalam hati. Rupanya Ia sangat tidak suka menerima panggilan dari Albus Dumbledore disaat waktu meditasinya.

Dengan malas, Hermione membuka mata dan beranjak menuju laptop yang terbuka. Langsung menekan satu tombol, dan Ia sudah terhubung dengan Dumbledore.  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Hermione _to the point_, dengan muka masam tentunya.

"Maaf mengganggu pagimu yang indah _young lady_. Tapi aku punya kabar yang pasti kau akan suka"

"Hm? Apa itu?" Hermione mengangkat satu alis.

"Ini tentang tugas pertamamu," Dumbledore berhenti sebentar ketika melihat Hermione terbelalak. Lalu terkekeh sebentar.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan suka. Harus kuingatkan, tugas ini berat _young lady_."

"Dan apa itu? Akhirnya aku sudah cukup umur untuk mendapat tugas. Dan berhentilah memanggilku young lady. Umurku sudah 18 tahun sekarang." Hermione menekankan kata _young_dalam kalimatnya.

"Selalu tidak sabaran. Aku ingin kau memata-matai seseorang, Bellatrix Lestrange. Orang ini adalah penyelundup senjata api. Ia sangat licin juga licik. Sudah hampir 2 tahun kami mengamatinya. Dan Ia tak pernah meninggalkan jejak. Tak pernah meninggalkan cukup bukti untuk kami bawa ke persidangan," Dumbledore tampak mengetik sesuatu pada laptopnya. Kemudian sebuah foto muncul di samping layar video chat nya.

"Ini adalah fotonya. Informasi selengkapnya akan aku kirimkan malam ini. Akan langsung masuk ke laptop mu. Selain sebagai penyelundup senjata api, Ia punya pekerjaan lain. Ya, tentu saja hanya berkamuflase. Ia juga bekerja menjadi manager seorang penyanyi solo remaja."

"Dan siapa dia?" Hermione bertanya tak sabaran.

"Draco Malfoy."

.

.

.

"DRACOOO! AAAA DRACOOOO!"

"Ya tuhan ya tuhan! Ia tampan sekaliiii !"

"MINGGIR! AKU MAU MENYENTUHNYA!"

_"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FANS DRACO!"_

"DRACOOOOOOO!"

Draco menghela nafas. Sepertinya hari ini fans yang datang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Malam ini, Ia akan mengadakan konser dalam rangka world tour album pertamanya di Madison Square. Sudah terhitung 2 tahun Ia terjun ke dunia keartisan. Menjadi penyanyi tepatnya. Tak disangka karena Ia sering bernyanyi di gereja, ada produser yang menawari kontrak rekaman padanya.

Draco memang ikut beberapa paduan suara di gereja-gereja dan paduan suara di sekolahnya. Tapi Ia hanya menyalurkan hobi nya, tak lebih. Awalnya Ia ragu akan menerima kontrak itu atau tidak. Apalagi Sang Ayah tidak menyetujui jalannya. Tetapi karena Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada musik, Ia menerimanya. Mom-nya sangat mendukung. Dan jadilah Ia seperti sekarang. Seorang penyanyi solo.

Karena Mom-nya tidak pandai mengurus jadwal dan keuangan, Draco tidak bisa menjadikan Mom-nya seorang manager. Tak bisa juga meminta Dad-nya. Ia lebih terlihat sebagai bodyguard daripada seorang manager. Jadi Ia memutuskan untuk meminta bibinya, Bellatrix untuk menjadi manager nya.

"Draco, kau sudah siap? Kita akan menembus kerumunan itu untuk sampai ke mobil van. Lalu kita langsung menuju Madison Square untuk check sound." Harry Potter, kepala bodyguard nya mengembalikan fokus Draco.

"Hah? Oh yeah tentu. Bisa kau mempereketat penjagaan? _There a lot of people out there. A lot._"

"Tentu saja," lalu Harry berbicara melalui headset di telinganya.

"Kita memerlukan tambahan orang. Terlalu banyak orang di luar." Lanjutya.

Tak lama berselang, 4 lelaki berbadan tegap dan besar mendekati Harry dan Draco. Tanpa disuruh lagi, Draco segera berdiri dan bergerak ke pintu keluar.

'_Geez_, banyak sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa selamat melewati kerumunan itu?' rutuk Draco.

Melihat Draco yang berdiri di belakang pintu kaca, para fans menjadi semakin gila. Di sepanjang jalan sudah berderet bodyguard-bodyguard yang menghalangi para fans.

4 bodyguard sudah mengelilinginya. Sedangkan Harry sendiri berdiri di depan membelakanginya.

"Siap?" tanya Harry.

"Yeah, apa aku punya pilihan lain?" jawab Draco.

Lalu mereka berenam membuka pintu kaca, dan berjalan keluar. Para fans langsung menyerbu Draco sambil berteriak histeris. Untung saja para bodyguard mampu menghalangi pergerakan para fans yang semakin merengsek maju.

"Fuuuuuhhh. Yeah sudah kuduga aku akan dapat luka cakaran lagi." ujar Draco setelah sampai mobil van. Seraya mengusap luka cakaran di lengan kanannya.

"Oh dear, apakah sakit? Aku bisa membelikan plester atau apalah untukmu." Bellatrix memandang Draco khawatir.

"Uhm, tidak usah aunty. Ini tidak terlalu sakit kok."

"Baiklah. Apa kau sudah siap untuk hari ini?"

"Yap. Sangat siap."

.

.

Kanada, 11pm.

Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip...

Mata Hermione membuka sepenuhnya. Ketika tadi pagi Dumbledore mengatakan akan mengirimkan informasi selengkapnya malam ini, Ia serius mengirimkannya malam hari-coret-larut.

Hermione sedari tadi memang sudah menunggu. Tapi laptopnya tak kunjung berbunyi. Pada pukul 10 Hermione menyerah, memejamkan matanya dan jatuh tertidur. Ia mengira kalau kakek tua itu akan mengirimkan informasi Bellatrix keesokan harinya.

Ternyata Ia salah, lagi-lagi kakek tua itu mengganggunya. Ketika Hermione baru satu jam memejamkan mata, bunyi panggilan itu membangunkannya.

"Urggghh siaaaallll." Hermione bangkit-dengan linglung-dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Langsung menekan tombol enter pada laptopnya.

Layar berubah, menampakkan foto Bellatrix Lestrange yang memenuhi 3/8 layar. Terletak di tengah atas, diikuti informasi fisik dan sebagainya.

.

.

Nama : Bellatrix Lestrange  
Umur : diperkirakan 31 tahun  
Kejahatan : menyelundupkan senjata api  
Keahlihan : menghapus jejak  
Menggunakan  
senjata api  
Berkelahi dalam  
jarak dekat  
Markas : diperkirakan Inggris  
utara dan California  
Informasi lainnya :  
Merupakan saudara sepupu keluarga Black, yang merupakan pengusaha berlian terbesar di Inggris. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Hidup sendiri (tidak mempunyai pasangan). Berkamuflase menjadi manager artis Draco Malfoy, keponakannya. Diperkirakan memulai bisnis penyelundupan 3 tahun lalu, dikarenakan tergiur akan uang yang dihasilkan (mengingat pada waktu itu Ia sedang dalam kehancuran pada bisnis sebelumnya). Meneruskan perusahaan orang tuanya (yang kemudian bangkrut) sebelum memulai bisnis ini.

TUGAS PERTAMA :  
Mencari tahu keberadaan markas dan tempat penyimpanan barang selundupan.

Ps: peralatan penunjang dapat diambil besok, pukul 10am. Kantor CIA cabang Kanada.

.

.

Hermione masih menatap layar laptopnya. Sulit digambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Yang jelas, Ia merasa siap. Latihan selama bertahun-tahun, membuatnya tak sabar untuk melaksanakan tugas lapangan.

"Besok, adalah awal semuanya." katanya lirih. Kemudian menutup layar laptop dan kembali terbuai dalam mimpi.

.

.

_And I'll be there that's all I phoned to say__  
__The day you broke down mentally__  
__And you were on the motorway.__  
__So when you've given up, there's nothing left to do -__  
__My damsel in distress, I'll do my best to rescue you._

And I'll be there, my girl,  
When the sun doesn't rise.  
And I'll be there, my girl,  
When there's tears in your eyes.  
And I'll be there, my girl,  
When you're feeling down.

'Cause when no one seems to care  
And life ain't being too fair  
I'll be there.  
'Cause when the feeling can't compare  
And no one seems to care,  
I'll be there.  
'Cause when the feeling can't compare  
And life ain't being too fair,  
I'll be there

Dengan memainkan gitar, Draco Malfoy menutup konsernya malam ini. Teriakan fans membahana, kebanyakan dari mereka meneriakkan _"WE WANT MORE!"_berulang-ulang. Dengan senyum lebar, Draco bergerak ke bibir panggung, menatap lautan manusia di depannya.

_"Thank you guys. I love you all, so much. Never thought that I would be here before. Without you all, I could never make it. Goodnight, see you again."_Draco berlalu ke belakang panggung.

_"LOVE YOU DRACOOOO!"__  
__"OH MY GOD! I TOUCHED HIS HAND!"__  
__"I WON'T EVER FORGET THIS NIGHT!"_

Dan penonton pun mulai meninggalkan Madison Square, dengan tertib tentunya.

.

.

Backstage

_"Awesome Draco!_" Bellatrix langsung memberikan sebotol air mineral sesampainya Draco di Backstage.

_"Thanks aunty."_Draco tersanjung juga mendengar pujian Bibi nya.

Draco langsung duduk dibangku yang disediakan sambil meminum air. Lalu, Ia membuka baju yang dikenakan sambil mengelap keringat di badannya.

"Draco, kita perlu bicara sebentar." entah dari mana dan kapan munculnya, Harry berbicara kepada Draco.

"Ada apa Harry?"

"Kau butuh pengawal lagi. Pengawal pribadi. Pengawal ini tidak seperti aku dan yang lainnya. Pengawal ini akan selalu ada di sampingmu kapan pun, bahkan di apartemenmu. Pengawal ini juga bisa berteman denganmu, menemanimu kapan pun. Karena Ia seumuran denganmu."

"Hm? Kenapa kita butuh pengawal lagi? Pengawalku sudah banyak." Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Banyak pengawalmu yang mengundurkan diri. Aku sudah mendapat 4 surat pengunduran diri. Dan, kau sebenarnya tidak punya pengawal pribadi." Harry menekankan kata pribadi.

"Baiklah. Siapa dia?"

"Hermione Granger. Ia keturunan Perancis yang menetap di Kanada dan-"

"Apa? Kau memberikan seorang wanita untuk menjadi pengawal pribadiku? Kau pasti bercanda!" potong Draco. Matanya membelalak, dan tentu saja kaget.

"Dengarkan dulu, walaupun miss Granger adalah wanita, Ia menguasai banyak ilmu beladiri. Pandai menggunakan senjata api, bahkan pedang. Dan Ia juga sangat gesit serta pandai. Sangat pandai, untuk remaja berusia 18 tahun."

Draco terdiam sesaat, mengerutkan kening. Terlihat sangat memikirkan wanita yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadinya.  
'Bagaimana bisa? Seorang wanita?' pertanyaan itu terulang terus dalam otaknya. 'Tapi Harry terlihat sangat yakin terhadap gadis ini. Mungkin benar Ia hebat. Ah, pasti hanya gadis dengan wajah buruk, berbadan kekar dan bermuka serius. Tapi lumayanlah, setidaknya ada yang menemaniku'

"Baiklah." Draco akhirnya setuju.

"Miss Granger akan tiba lusa." Harry berkata dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian segera berlalu.

"Semoga tidak terlalu buruk." gumam Draco.

.

.

.

California, 2 hari kemudian.

Draco baru bangun dan segera ke pantri kamarnya untuk membuat coklat panas. Pagi yang dingin, pertengahan bulan Maret. Sudah sekitar 5 hari Ia berada di Amerika. Ia tidak ingin cepat pulang, toh juga jadwal tur nya selanjutnya masih bulan depan. Jadilah Ia menetap sementara, sekalian travelling.

Tok tok...

Pintu kamarnya terketuk, Draco bangkit dan melihat Harry berada di depan pintunya.

"Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi begini, miss Granger sudah tiba. Ia masih berada di lobi. Kau mau menemuinya?"

"Oh yeah, tentu." Draco dan Harry berjalan bersisian. Menuju lift dan turun 5 lantai.

Seorang gadis berambut keriting pendek duduk di sofa panjang. Di kiri dan kanan kakinya terdapat 2 koper besar. Hermione Granger sesekali menghirup kopi nya sembari membaca koran hari itu.

Draco dan Harry keluar lift dan berjalan mendekati Hermione. Ternyata Draco salah, sangat salah. Karena bukan gadis berotot berwajah jelek dan bertampang serius yang Ia temui. Melainkan gadis langsing berwajah cantik berkulit putih mulus, bermata hazel dengan warna coklat keriting yang berada dihadapannya.

'Merlin! Ternyata cantik sekali.' Draco mengakui dalam hati. Sedikit rasa gugup karena melihat betapa cantiknya Hermione. Dan, rambut itu, mata itu. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi di mana? Ia tak ingat. Ada gelombang rindu ketika manik kelabu dan hazel bertemu. Draco tak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas, Hermione tahu.

Sejujurnya Ia sangat merindukan Draco. Walaupun Ia sering melihat Draco di tv, tapi ini berbeda. Draco sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Hanya mengenakan celana selutut dan kaos putih polos dengan rambut berantakan. Sangat tampan walau baru bangun tidur.

Hermione gugup juga, mengingat betapa indah kenangan mereka di masa lalu. Apalagi dengan manik kelabu itu menatap intens kedalam maniknya, tambah guguplah.

"Hey, Hermione Granger kan? Senang menerimamu sebagai pengawal baruku." Draco mengulurkan tangannya.

Hermione terdiam. Tidak ada pelukan? Tidak ada ucapan lebih bersahabat? Hermione mengira Ia akan mendapat perlakuan lebih, mengingat dulu mereka bersahabat. Lalu Ia menyambut tangan Draco.

"Ya Draco_. Pleasure to meet you."_Hermione memaksakan senyum.

"Mari ke atas miss Granger, kamarmu ada di sebelah kamar Draco." Harry-oh mereka tidak memperhatikannya-menyela acara jabat tangan mereka.

"Uhm, oke." Hermione mengambil salah satu kopernya, dan Harry menyambar koper yang satunya. Mereka bertiga pun menuju lift.

'Kenapa... Kenapa Draco tidak mengingatku?'

.

.

TBC

Maaf banget yaaa lumos telat update nya. Sebenernya udah update, Cuma ga nongol nongol sampe sekarang-_- RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © J.K Rowling

.

.

Guardian Angel © lumostotalus

a/n : my first fic. halo! saya adalah author baru yang selama ini hanya menjadi reader dan tergoda(?) untuk membuat fic sendiri. hehe. selamat membaca :)

.

.

.

Hermione sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangya dari tadi, sudah tersimpan semuanya di lemari. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur, termenung. Satu pertanyaan sederhana, namun tak bisa terjawab terus berputar di benaknya 'Kenapa Draco tidak mengingatku?' Terus... Terus berulang, seperti kaset rekaman di benaknya.

Hermione teringat masa lalu, bertapa kejam perbuatannya terhadap Draco. Mungkinkah Draco dendam kepadanya? Atau mungkin Ia lupa karena Hermione benar-benar tidak penting dalam hidupnya?

Tok tok...  
Tok tok...

Tersentak kaget, Hermione sadar sepenuhnya. Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Pasti Harry, ugh bawel sekali pria itu. Ia sudah mengingatkan berulang kali tentang prosedur penjagaan Draco. Dan Hermione sudah hafal itu di luar kepala. Sekarang apa lagi maunya?

"Yaaaa, wait a second." Hermione bergerak dan membuka pintu.

"Hey, mau jalan-jalan keluar bersamaku?"

Hermione bengong, beku ditempat. Jelas sekali sangat terkejut dengan ajakan pria di depannya.

"Hello? Kau dengar tidak? Oh, kalau tidak mau ya sudah." lelaki itu hendak pergi ketika Hermione menahan lengannya.

"Eh iya, aku mau kok. Tunggu sebentar Draco, aku ambil mantel dulu."

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Sehabis mengantar Hermione ke kamarnya, Draco memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia sangat mengantuk, lalu Ia pun jatuh tertidur di sofa. Dalam tidurnya, Draco memimpikan sesuatu...

.

"Hey! Jangan cepat-cepat! Aku lelah sekaliiiii." seorang anak lelaki, mungkin berumur 9 tahun memacu sepedanya. Berusaha mengejar sepeda di depannya. Anak lelaki itu kesal karena sepedanya lumayan jauh tertinggal di belakang temannya, seorang anak perempuan sebaya. Rupanya mereka sedang menuju suatu tempat bersama.

"Oh, ayolah! Kita akan terlambat, sudah jam setengah 6! Cepaaaaat!" anak perempuan itu berkata setengah teriak setengah ngos ngosan, sambil menengok teman lelakinya ke arah belakang.

"Uh, demi Merlin!" anak lelaki itu kembali mengeluh.

Jalan raya berubah menanjak, rumah-rumah sudah jarang terlihat. Semakin jauh mereka menanjak, hanya pepohonan yang menemani mereka. Matahari sudah kian temaram, menyisakan senja yang manis. Di pertigaan jalan, kedua anak tersebut mengambil arah kanan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai. Sebuah lapangan luas, hanya ditumbuhi berbagai ilalang liar.

"Haaaah haaaah, sampai tepat waktu." si perempuan turun dari sepedanya, menaruh benda itu asal-asalan di tanah.

Si lelaki menyusulnya, peluh berkilat di dahi dan sekujur lengannya. Dan ya, Ia juga meletakkan sepedanya asal-asalan di tanah.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menembus ilalang, menuju satu tempat lagi. Dan, mereka akhirnya benar-benar tiba.

"I presenting you, mister. This is, 'Sparkling Hill' " si perempuan berkata sopan, sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Oh, indah sekali." si lelaki memandang sekeliling dengan takjub, berjalan ke samping si perempuan yang berdiri di bawah pohon.

Sparkling Hill sangat indah sore ini. Bukit kecil di tengah-tengah hamparan lapangan ilalang, dengan matahari yang terbenam. Kilau oranye nya tampak menyinari ujung-ujung ilalang. Satu-satunya pohon di bukit kecil itu juga bersinar oranye. Kedua anak tadi, memandang takjub keseluruh lapangan ilalang, yang terlihat jelas di atas bukit ini. Tak ada kehidupan, hanya mereka. Hanya ada angin berembus yang mengiringi tawa berderai mereka.

"Boxer Merlin, 'Mione! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?"

"Hahahahah. Apa kau menyukai tempat ini Draco?"

"Sangat, sangat suka. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kesini"

"Ya, sama-sama," Jeda sebentar.

"Kau tahu Draco, hanya kau yang pernah aku ajak kesini."

"Hm? Benarkah? Mengapa?" Draco memandang Hermione.

"Mmmm, karena... Karena kau, kau orang spesial untukku." Hermione memerah, lalu memberanikan diri menatap manik kelabu di depannya.

"Kau juga 'Mione. Kau adalah orang yang paling spesial di hatiku, di hidupku." Draco meraih tangan Hermione. Keduanya lalu diam, menikmati kesunyian yang manis. Manik Hazel dan kelabu terus berpandangan intens.

.

Draco kembali ke alam sadarnya. Kedua manik kelabu itu menyiratkan kebingungan. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang hilang. Seseorang lebih tepatnya. Anak perempuan itu, anak perempuan berambut keriting coklat bermata Hazel yang berada dalam mimpinya, Draco merasa mengenalnya. Semua terasa familiar, tetapi juga terasa jauh. Mimpi itu sungguh membingungkan, tetapi terasa nyata.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger..." Jeda panjang, Draco terlihat sangat berpikir keras. Berusaha menarik ingatannya dari dasar otak.

"Aku rasanya mengenalnya,"

Ada sesuatu pada pengawal barunya. Dan sesuatu itu harus dipastikannya. Lalu, Draco mendapat ide. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil mantel, kupluk dan syal, sekalian mengganti celana pendeknya. Setelah selesai Draco keluar kamar. Menuju kamar di sebelahnya, kemudian mengetuk pintu dihadapannya.

(Flashback end)

.

.

"Hey Malfoy! Kita mau kemana?" Hermione turun lift bersama Draco, menuju tempat parkir.

"Panggil aku Draco saja."

"Yeah. Draco, kita mau kemana? Dan bisa kau lepas tanganku?"

"Oh yeah, maaf." Draco tidak sadar dari tadi menggenggan pergelangan tangan Hermione.

Mereka sampai di parking area hotel. Draco menuju mobil lamborgini nya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil.

"Yuk, masuk." Draco membuka pintu penumpang, mempersilahkan Hermione masuk.

Bukannya masuk, Hermione malah menyilangkan tangan kedepan dada dan cemberut menatap Draco. Bingung, sepertinya Draco tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Hermione. Kenapa ia menatapnya seperti itu?

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ada sesuatu yang salah?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alis.

Hermione memutar mata "Draco Malfoy, kau membuatku sebal. Seenaknya saja menarik tangan orang dan sekarang kau memaksaku naik ke mobilmu? Ini penculikkan!"

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Kita cuma mau jalan-jalan saja." Draco semakin bingung.

"Master Malfoy, sedari tadi kau belum juga menjawab pertanyaanku yang paling sederhana 'mau kemana kita?'"

"Oh, maaf," Draco-akhirnya-tersadar.

"Uhm, aku juga tidak tahu." Draco menggaruk kepalanya. Ia juga bingung mau kemana, yang jelas Ia hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Hermione. Aneh.

"Yaampun Draco," Hermione mendesah panjang.

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Central Park? Aku mau mencoba kano di sana." Lanjut Hermione.

"Wah, ide bagus." mereka pun meluncur ke Central Park.

.

.

Memang di winter ini Central Park agak penuh, dikarenakan banyak warga yang tertarik bermain ice skating disana. Untungnya tempat kano tidak begitu ramai, dan airnya juga masih belum beku.

Sebelum menuju tempat kano, mereka berjalan-jalan dulu di sekitar Central Park. Membeli banyak jajanan, duduk-duduk di bawah pohon bersalju dan mengunjungi museum zoologi. Pada saat hari mulai temaram, baru mereka menuju tempat kano.

Draco dan Hermione bercerita banyak tentang dirinya masing-masing. Hermione tidak bercerita tentang profesi orang tuanya, tentu saja. Ia hanya bilang kalau kedua orang tuanya adalah dokter gigi dan memiliki sebuah klinik gigi di Kanada.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mau menjadi pengawalku? Kurasa pekerjaan orang tuamu sudah jauh mencukupi kehidupan keluargamu."

"Hmmm... Aku suka bela diri dan petualangan," Hermione berpikir sebentar.

"Aku juga suka travelling. Dengan jadi pengawalmu, aku bisa mendapatkan petualangan dan berkeliling dunia sekaligus." Lanjutnya bergurau.

Draco tertawa. Kesempatan perbincangan ini tidak disia-siakan Hermione. Ia langsung bertanya lebih personal, bertanya tentang Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Aunt Bella? Setahuku ia hanya bekerja sebagai manager ku. Tidak ada pekerjaan lain. Ia juga jarang cerita, orangnya agak tertutup bibi ku itu," sepertinya Draco mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah tapi, aunty sering tiba-tiba pergi beberapa hari. Bahkan pernah sebulan penuh. Saat kutanyakan padanya, aunty bilang ia mengunjungi keluarganya di London Utara. Pernah juga di Kalifornia."

Ternyata dugaan CIA benar, markas selundupan berada di London Utara dan Kalifornia. Pasti Lestrange menghilang karena mengurus bisnisnya. Tapi dimana? Kedua tempat itu sangat luas. Ini lah pekerjaan yang paling sulit, menemukan tempat pastinya.

"Hey kenapa melamun?" Draco mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hermione.

"Hah? Oh tidak kok. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu di London." Hermione menjawab sekenanya.

Matahari pun mulai tenggelam. Suasana Central Park bertambah indah. Semua pohon dan bangunan berkilau oranye. Sinar temaram juga memantul pada air di sekeliling kano mereka.

"Teringat tentang London? Pasti Sparkling Hill ya?" Draco tersenyum, manik kelabu nya juga sedikit memancarkan kilau oranye.

Hazel pun sama, kilau oranye terpantul di kedua irisnya. Menjadikan warna manik itu hangat, dan bertambah indah. Hazel dan kelabu bertemu, dalam suka cita. Bertemu setelah kerinduan dalam. Bertemu setelah melompati jurang lebar yang memisahkan mereka. Bertemu kembali di saat paling indah, saat temaram.

"Kau... Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau ingat? Tapi kenapa kau baru bilang? Aku-" Hermione melongo tidak percaya akan kata-kata Draco barusan. Ucapannya terpotong oleh Draco.

"Aku sudah hampir mengingat semuanya, 'mione." Draco meraih tangan Hermione.

Hermione terkesiap.

.

.

TBC

**Banyak yang bilang kalo ff lumos pendek ya chapternya? Lumos sengaja sebenernya, karena rencananya ff ini bakal di update seminggu sekali. Cepet kan? Makanya, chapter nya dibikin gak panjang hehehehe . Ditunggu REVIEW nya! Your review is my spirit *nox!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **© J.K Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**Guardian Angel ****© lumostotalus**

******a/n : my first fic. halo! saya adalah author baru yang selama ini hanya menjadi reader dan tergoda(?) untuk membuat fic sendiri. hehe. selamat membaca :)**

******.**

******.**

******.**

Lumos says: HALLO SEMUAAAA! Lumos kembali lagi! Tepat seminggu kan? Ada yang masih nungguin gak? Enggak ya? *nangisdipojokan* well, daripada makin gaje ngomongnya, silahkan dibaca GUARDIAN ANGEL CHAPTER 5. Masih anget, masih angeeeet!

.

.

"'Mione?" Suara itu terdengar lembut, tapi juga jauh. Temaram kini berubah warna, berubah kian pekat, berubah mengabur di manik Hazel itu.

"Merlin's beard! 'Mione! You okay?" Kali ini si sumber suara mengguncang-guncangkan partner bicaranya. Memaksa si Hazel kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan si Hazel pun akhirnya, kembali ke kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Uhm, yeah?"  
"Merlin! Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, dan kenapa menangis?"

"Oh..." Hermione baru sadar kalau matanya basah, cepat-cepat ia mengelap bulir air matanya.

"Aku... Aku hanya... Aku tidak tau..." Hermione berusaha menjelaskan, tapi semakin ia bicara semakin terisak dia.

"Oh, 'Mione. I miss you so much." Di atas kano itu, pada waktu temaram pekat, Draco memeluk Hermione. Kembali bisa menggapai wanita itu.

Hermione balas memeluk, tangisannya semakin kencang.  
"Aku juga...sangat. Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf... Kecelakaan itu..hiks hiks... Aku, aku membi-membiarkanmu...hiks hiks."

"Sssttt, tidak ada yang salah. Itu semua takdir 'Mione, yang penting sekarang kau di sini. Kau sudah berada dalam jangkauanku lagi. Please, jangan pergi lagi. Please." Draco mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah... Aku menyesal."

Temaram berubah kian pekat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, temaram menjadi saksi. Hazel dan kelabu bersatu kembali.

.

.

Bip bip bip bip  
Bip bip bip bip  
Bip bip bip bip

Hermione tersentak bangun, bunyi itu selalu mengganggunya. Sepulang dari jalan-jalan dengan Draco tadi, ia langsung masuk kamar dan tidur. Hermione beranjak bangun, menuju laptop nya di meja.

"Good evening, Hermione." Sapa Dumbledore. Yeah, siapa lagi yang akan mengganggunya pada tengah malam seperti ini?

"It's late, old man."

"Hahahaah, sorry for disturbing you, again. Tapi aku punya beberapa hal yang perlu disampaikan," Hermione tidak menanggapi, hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. Kemudian Dumbledore melanjutkan.

"Bisnis ini kian besar, bahkan Death Eaters Corp. sudah menjadi pemasuk senjata utama di wilayah-wilayah perang. Irak yang dulunya menolak memakai produk perusahaan Lestrange ini, akhirnya mulai membeli senjata. Bahkan bisnis ini sudah mencapai Afrika dan Papua Nugini. Kita harus bertindak cepat,"

"Maaf, ada yang ingin kutanyakan" sela Hermione.

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana bisa, Bellatrix Lestrange mengatur semuanya? Sedangkan ia juga bekerja di sini, menjadi manager."

"Tentu saja kaki tangannya banyak. Lestrange itu adalah seorang boss, ia hanya memantau dan mengatur. Semua itu bisa dijalankan lewat telefon. Dan, ia punya seorang ajudan paling setia."

"Siapa? Apa istimewanya?"

"Istimewanya, ia bertangan dingin, cerdas, dan sangat ahli bela diri. Pria ini masih sangat muda, mungkin semuranmu. Tapi ia brilian, ia sudah mengabdi kepada Lestrange sejak perusahaan ini didirikan. Namanya Neville Longbottom."

"Ap-apa? Neville?"

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Hermione? Kau sudah bangun?" Tidak ada jawaban, kemudian Draco mengetuk pintu lagi.

Tok tok tok

"Yaaaa, tunggu." Hermione menyahut dari dalam, kemudian membuka pintu.

Draco melongo, ternyata Hermione baru selesai mandi. Ia hanya mengenakan seutas handuk yang dililitkan ke badan rampingnya. Rambutnya basah, dan wangi sabunnya merebak kemana-mana. Draco pasti sudah meneteskan air liur sekarang.

"Kenapa?" Hermione bertanya, rupanya belum sadar orang di depannya menatapnya seolah ingin 'memakan' nya.

"Hah? Oh tidak apa-apa. Aku, ehm.. Hanya ingin mengajak sarapan di luar." Draco mengutuk dirinya karena ia gugup. Memalukan, pasti wajahnya semerah tomat. Pandangannya naik turun, antara wajah Hermione dan pemandangan dibawahnya.

"Okay. Oh god, aku harus berpakaian." Hermione-akhirnya-sadar dan dengan muka merah berlari ke kamarnya.

'Huhhhhh, tenang Draco. Ia masih mengenakan handuk. Tenang, little Draco.'

.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar hotel. Kali ini mereka tidak naik mobil, karena restoran yang akan mereka kunjungi hanya berjarak 3 blok dari hotel.

Musim dingin kian menggigit. Draco tidak terlalu menyamar, ia hanya mengenakan kupluk saja. Ini hari selasa, fans perempuannya pasti sedang bersekolah.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, layaknya kekasih. Banyak orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka, diantaranya terbelalak, menyadari siapa pria yang baru di lihat. Ternyata banyak fans yang mengenalinya, beberapa ada yang mencegat jalan mereka dan meminta tanda tangan. Beberapa juga ada yang minta berfoto. Sejuah ini tidak ada masalah, tidak ada fans yang anarki. Jadi Hermione tidak perlu beraksi.

Setelah sekitar 4 kali mendapat interupsi perjalanan dari fans, mereka sampai di Madam Puddifoot. Terdengar bunyi gemerincing bel ketika Draco masuk. Mereka memilih duduk di pojok ruangan, agak ngeri juga kalau memilih duduk di samping jendela. Bisa-bisa retoran ini penuh dengan fans.

"Kau belum bertemu aunt Bella ya?" Draco memulai percakapan sambil menunggu makanan datang.

"Belum. Kemana dia?"

"Mungkin ia hari ini pulang. Seperti biasa, ia mengunjungi saudaranya di Kalifornia."

Minuman mereka datang terlebih dahulu. Hermione menggeser cangkir berisi kopi robusta kearah Draco. Ia sendiri memesan Latte.

"Kau tau di Kalifornia sebelah mana tepatnya kemana bibi mu pergi?" Hermione bertanya setelah menyesap Latte nya.

"Hmmm... Tidak, sama sekali tidak tau. Dia tidak pernah cerita," Draco berhenti sebentar dan mengelap bibirnya yang sedikit belepotan kopi. Lalu melanjutkan

"Dan karena kurasa tidak terlalu penting, aku tidak pernah menanyakannya."

Kalifornia, berarti tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Tapi bagaimana caranya mengetahui tempat pastinya? Hermione memutar otak. Berkali-kali ia menyesap kopinya hingga habis seperempat gelas, kemudian sebuah ide terlintas.

'Pelacak! Aku akan menempelkan alat itu di tubuhnya. Tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepat' batinnya.

Hermione mendapat banyak barang penunjang dari CIA, salah satunya alat pelacak itu. Bentuknya bundar kecil, agak pipih dan ada perekatnya. Alat itu akan langsung terhubung ke laptop nya. Seperti GPS, akan ada titik merah kecil yang akan terlihat di layar laptop. Memungkinkan mengawasi tempat tujuan objek setiap saat. Rencana yang sempurna.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik sekali dengan Bibi ku." Draco membuyarkan lamunan Hermione, untung saja rencanaya sudah jadi.

"Benarkah? Hanya penasaran saja." Untung saja tepat pada saat itu makanan mereka datang. Jadi Hermione tidak perlu berbohong terlalu banyak.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, mereka keluar restoran dan kekacauan mulai terjadi. Mereka berpapasan dengan sekelompok murid High School di depan pintu. Kebanyakan perempuan, mungkin sedang study tour. Draco belum sempat memakai kupluknya. Dan, sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi kan?

Salah seorang gadis terkesiap, dan mulai berteriak.

"OMG! It's DRACO MALFOY!"

Teman-temannya yang lain menoleh, mulai mengerubungi Draco. Jumlah mereka lumayan banyak. Pada awalnya, tidak ada anarki yang terjadi. Lama-lama mereka mulai berebut memeluk Draco, dan ia mulai mendapat cakaran.

"Hey! Sudah cukup! Jangan berebut dan jangan terlalu dekat! Kau lihat? Ia terluka!" Hermione berteriak lantang. Memukul mundur para fans dan berdiri di depan Draco.

"Huh! Kau kira kau siapa hah? Seenaknya melarang! Minggir!" Seorang cewek berambut hitam maju lagi, mendorong Hermione. Ia seperti cewek Asia, dan benar saja, cewek itu mengenakan name tag yang bertuliskan 'Cho Chang'

"Iya! Minggir rambut coklat! Kau lihat? Draco saja tidak protes kami memeluknya. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa hah? Beraninya jalan berduaan dengan Draco!" Sahut seorang lagi, berambut merah lurus. 'Ginny Weasley' tertulis di name tag nya.

"Aku ini body guard nya. Mau apa hah?" Hermione mulai emosi.

"Hahahahaha body guard? Mana mungkin cewek sepertimu melindungi cowok."  
Weasley mulai mendorong Hermione.

Tiba-tiba Draco menarik tangan Hermione, dan berlari.

Para fans mengejar, mereka berlari menembus kerumunan orang. Memilih tempat bersembunyi. Draco berbelok ke gang sempit disamping gedung apartemen. Hermione yang tangannya masih berpegangan dengan Draco, ikut tertarik kesana. Kerumunan fans tidak melihat itu dan mereka melewati gang kecil begitu saja.

"Haaah haaaah... Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Harusnya aku sudah menghajar mereka tadi!" Hermione melotot.

"Ugh, sudahlah. Kau tidak ingin kan besok nama mu ada di koran dengan berita 'Body guard Draco Malfoy menghajar sekelompok fans' ?" Hermione terkekeh. Benar juga. Dan, ia akhirnya sadar bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini.

Gang ini begitu sempit. Hanya muat 2 orang. Hermione terpojok di dinding, Draco di hadapannya. Kedua tangan Draco berada di sisi kanan kiri tubuh Hermione.

Bau musk membelai indra penciuman Hermione. Bau musk ini sangat khas, bau anak lelaki yang sama seperti dulu, bau khas Draco. Bau vanilla juga ikut membelai indra penciuman Draco. Wangi vanilla yang sekian tahun telah hilang dalam hidupnya. Saat ini, wangi itu kembali lagi. Begitu dekat, begitu tergapai. Terma kasih kepada Semesta, yang mempertemukan mereka pada posisi seperti ini.

Kelabu dan Hazel saling tatap, berharap kelanjutan yang sama dalam hati masing-masing. Hazel menunggu, karena tidak mungkin ia memulai duluan. Kelabu masih menatap intens, berusaha menerka apakah keinginan mereka sama.

Tangan kanan Draco berpindah ke pipi Hermione dan mengelusnya, Hermione blushing. Gendang bertalu-talu terasa begitu kuat di dadanya. Hermione menginginkan ini, sekarang saatnya.

Manik Hazel terpejam. Tangan kiri Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco, menikmati momen ini sepenuhnya. Draco memiringkan kepalanya, jantungnya bertalu kencang, mengimbangi jantung gadis di hadapannya.

Kemudian...

.

.

GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gimana gimana? Gaje yaaa? Lumos bikin penasaran kalian gak? Mwehehehehehe, untung Lumos nulis ff ini pas tengah malem, jadi puasa nya gak batal *evil laugh* chapter depan, dibaca pas sehabis buka puasa yaaa. Dijamin bikin mimisan! Ada kritik? Saran? Silahkan klik REVIEW di bawah *nox!*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer © J.K Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**Guardian Angel © lumostotalus**

a**/n : my first fic. halo! saya adalah author baru yang selama ini hanya menjadi reader dan tergoda(?) untuk membuat fic sendiri. hehe. selamat membaca :)**

**.**

**.**

**Lumossays : untuk attachan, lumos masukin nama Merlin disini karena lumos pengen ini gak 100% muggle, jadi masih ada lah istilah istilah sihir yang kepake. Contohnya kayak Death Eaters Corp sama Madam Puddifoot's. Itu aja hehehe. Makasih banyak yg udah ngasih kritik dan nge review *cupsbasah***

**Tanpa banyak tedeng aling-aling lagi, This is it! *farah quinn mode on* chapter up already set, and I brought this to y'all. HAPPY READING! :D (bacanya abis buka puasa ya)**

.

.

Kemudian...

Sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi kan? Draco melumat bibir Hermione pelan, pada awalnya. Ia tidak mau terburu-buru, ingin memanjakan gadis di hadapannya terlebih dahulu. Hermione menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke rambut pirang platinum Draco. Dilanjutkan dengan memajukan tubuh langsingnya, kedua insan itu pun berciuman dengan posisi badan rapat sempurna.

Draco melingkarkan satu tangannya ke pinggang Hermione, sementara tangan yang tadi berada di pipi Hermione berpindah ke belakang kepala _partner-kiss_ nya, semakin merapatkan bibir mereka.

Draco tak tahan lagi, ia menjilat bibir bawah Hermione kemudian mengigitnya pelan. Hermione mengerti, ia pun membuka mulutnya. Memberikan akses sepenuhnya bagi lidah Draco untuk masuk. Dua lidah bertemu dalam satu rongga mulut. Hermione unggul, maka kedua lidah bertemu di rongga milik Draco. Kemudian Draco menyerang, menjadikannya lebih unggul. Lidah Hermione pun mundur, posisi berbalik, kedua lidah bertemu di rongga Hermione. Ciuman memenuhi mulut mereka berdua.

Hermione terbakar, ia mengaitkan sebelah kakinya ke pinggang Draco. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Draco menarik sebelah kaki Hermione lainnya. Kedua kaki Hermione kini tak menyentuh tanah, Draco menggendongnya. Oksigen tertarik keluar dari paru-paru masing-masing. Akibatnya, mereka melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Tetapi Draco belum selesai, beberapa detik setelahnya ia menciumi leher jenjang Hermione.

"Ughhh... Dracooo..." Erangan merdu keluar dari bibir Hermione, kepalanya mendongak keatas. Hermione meremas rambut Draco lebih kencang. Draco melanjutkan serangannya, rupanya ia belum sadar akan tempat yang tak layak ini.

"Awww,, _oh shit_!" Hermione berteriak keras ketika Draco mengulum telinganya. Terlalu keras teriakannya, Draco pun meredam teriakan itu dengan kembali mengulum bibir Hermione.

"Terlalu keras 'Mione." Draco berkata, sambil mengatur nafasnya yang berceceran.

"Draco... Aku rasa-ohhh, ini b-bukan tempat yang tepat-ughh, untuk..." Sepertinya Draco tidak peduli, ia mulai membuka kancing mantel Hermione dan menyingkap bajunya.

"T-ttungu Draco..." Berusaha melepaskan diri, Hermione mendorong tangan nakal Draco yang menyingkap sweater nya. Iris kelabu meredup, menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa 'Mione? Apa terlalu cepat? Maafkan aku, aku hanya..."

"Tidak Draco," potong Hermione cepat.

"Tidak di sini, tempat ini tak layak kau tahu? Kita tak mungkin berbuat seperti itu di gang sempit seperti ini. Setidaknya aku ingin tempat yang empuk. Kamarmu misalnya." Hermione mengerling nakal.

Tawa Draco berderai, benar juga. Gang ini kotor dan agak bau. Dan sangat rentan terlihat oleh orang asing. Draco tak ingin di ganggu lagi.

"Ayo kita pulang. Kamarku akan jauh lebih hangat malam ini." Gurau Draco, mencium bibir Hermione lagi sekilas.

.

.

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_  
_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

_Dance, yes_  
_Love, next_  
_Dance, yes_  
_Love, next_

"Ngggg..." Draco membuka matanya yang berat, menggeliat sebentar diatas kasurnya. Ia meraih handphone nya yang sedari tadi berdering petanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Ya, hallo," suara serak Draco menjawab panggilan.

"Yeah Harry, tentu tentu aku ingat. Jam 9 kan? Memang jam berapa sekarang?" Draco tersentak dan melirik jam dinding. Pukul 06.45am

"Oh man, iya aku siap-siap sekarang," jeda sebentar, mengucek matanya yang ternyata masih juga belum terbuka sempurna.

"Ya, aku pasti mengajak Hermione. Oke, bye." Draco mengakhiri panggilan telfonnya. Ia mendesah, benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini ia menjadi bintang tamu di Ellen Show dan harus tiba di studio pukul 9. Untung saja tadi Harry menelfon dan mengingatkannya. Kalau tidak, pasti Draco masih tidur.

"Ada apa Draco?" Sebuah tangan halus menggapai perut six-pack Draco dari bawah selimut.

"Hm? Oh kau sudah bangun 'Mione?" Hermione keluar dari selimut dan cepat-cepat menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Hermione tidak menjawab pertanyaan Draco, ia masih menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Oh, itu Harry. Ia tadi mengingatkanku kalau pukul 9 aku harus sampai di studio Ellen Show," tangan Draco mencoba menarik kembali selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang Hermione, tetapi gadis itu menahannya. Semburat merah terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dan kau harus ikut, karena kau pengawalku." Lanjut Draco, memainkan sejumput rambut Hermione.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Cepat sana mandi dan siap-siap." Alih-alih melaksanakan perintah Hermione, Draco melirik ke ujung selimut. Terlihat noda merah di sana.

"Apa masih sakit Dear?" Draco mengelus pangkal paha Hermione dibalik selimut.

"Ngggghh... Sudah t-ttidak kok," Hermione mendesah kegelian.

"_Please_ Draco, jangan sekarang. Kau-mmmhh.. Kau ada show, ohh!" Hermione kegelian lalu menjauhkan tangan Draco yang semakin naik mengelus bagian tengah kedua pahanya.

"Sebentar saja 'Mione." Draco berbisik mesra di telinga Hermione, kemudian mengulumnya pelan. Hermione menyerah, membiarkan Draco berbuat sesukanya. Lalu mereka melanjutkan permainan semalam.

.

.

Akibat _short-play_ mereka, Draco terburu-buru mandi dan mengebut ke studio Ellen Show. Karena ini hanya talkshow, hanya Hermione saja bodyguard yang bertugas untuk menemani Draco.  
Setibanya di depan gedung studio, ternyata ada beberapa kelompok fans yang telah menunggu kedatangan Draco.

"Ah itu dia! Aku akan meminta tanda tangannya!" Seru seorang gadis berambut bob pirang, langsung menghambur ke arah Draco yang baru keluar dari mobil. Draco tersenyum tipis dan menyambut fans yang mengulurkan kertas dan pena. Ia menandatangani beberapa buku, kertas, dan foto dirinya. Tak sedikit fans yang meminta berfoto, tapi Draco hanya melayani beberapa.

Hermione mengawasi Draco dari samping, menjauhkan tangan-tangan yang akan melukai Draco. Ia memakai setelan hitam-hitam khas bodyguard, dan ada name tag tersemat di dada kiri seragamnya bertuliskan 'Bodyguard'. Setelah beberapa lama, Hermione menarik Draco keluar dari kerumunan para fans. Hermione memeluk sisi tubuh Draco, menghalau jangkauan fans dan masuk gedung studio.

.

.

"Jadi Draco Malfoy, apa yang membuatmu tertarik menjadi penyanyi?" Ellen bertanya kepada Draco. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan diatas kursi bundar merah, khas Ellen Show. Draco berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab

"Hmmm, karena dulu ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau suaraku bagus. Waktu itu masih anak-anak dan hanya bernyanyi sepenggal lagu. Tapi ia bilang suaraku indah, selanjutnya aku mulai ikut menyanyi di gereja dan belajar bermain gitar. Semua karena dia," Draco mengulum senyum. Matanya beralih ke arah bangku penonton, menatap manik hazel seseorang.

"Wah, siapa orang beruntung itu? _I bet she's a girl_. Isn't it?" Ellen kemudian terkekeh, memberikan pandangan jahil ke arah Draco.

"Ya benar," Draco mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar kembali ke Ellen.

"Gadis yang spesial, dari dulu hingga sekarang." Manik kelabu kembali beralih memandang manik Hazel yang tertegun di bangku penonton. Senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Sayang sekali, pasti akan ada banyak fans mu yang menangis malam ini." Gurau Ellen, penonton di dalam studio tertawa pelan.

"Tapi fans juga teramat penting untukku. Mungkin ini kedengaran klise, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya," Draco menarik nafas dan pandangannya tertuju ke arah kamera.

"Tanpa kalian, aku tak akan ada disini. Aku bernyanyi untuk kalian, aku tetap bertahan di industri ini karena kalian. Ingatlah, kalian sangat penting. Jangan pernah anggap kalau kalian aku acuhkan. Walau aku tak bisa membalas semua tweet kalian, tak bisa menandatangani setiap kertas kalian satu persatu, aku sayang kalian semua. Jadi, tetaplah bersamaku ya?" Draco tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera yang merekamnya close up.

"Menakjubkan! Draco Malfoy, pemirsa!" Ellen berdiri disusul Draco, dan mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

"Langsung saja, Draco akan bernyanyi untuk kita hari ini. Single keduanya berjudul 'All I need' ladies and gentlemen, Draco Malfoy!" Ellen lalu memberikan gitar yang akan mengiringi Draco bernyanyi. Draco mengambilnya dan duduk di atas kursi tinggi yang sudah disiapkan, lengkap dengan standing mike. Ia pun mulai bernyanyi.

'All I need' adalah single kedua dari album perdana Draco yang berjudul 'First Step for The Beginning' menceritakan tentang seorang pria yang sangat membutuhkan wanitanya.

_'Cause all I need to do to is close my eyes_  
_And you'll be right by my side._  
_'Cause all I need is you._  
_You're in my mind, everything's gonna be alright._

Draco dengan senyum khas nya membius penonton dengan petikan gitarnya. Lampu panggung dibuat remang-remang, hanya lampu sorot yang menari-nari di sekelilingnya. Ia sesekali memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan gadisnya yang telah kembali. Lagu ini, diperuntukkan untuk Hermione. Segala yang ia butuhkan hanyalah Hermione.

_'Cause a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you._  
_I said, a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you._

Draco membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, menatap langsung ke arah gadisnya. Jutaan mil tak akan bisa memisahkan ia dengan gadisnya lagi.

_All I need to do… is be with you._  
_Everything I do – I do it, girl, for you._

Draco mengakhiri lagunya, bangkit dari kursinya lalu membungkuk ke arah penonton di studio. Tetapi mata kelabunya hanya tertuju pada satu manik Hazel, manik Hazel milik Hermione.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya diiringi senyuman khasnya. Lalu Ellen kembali muncul ke tengah panggung.

"_Draco Malfoy guys_! Jangan lupa membeli albumnya _'First Step for the Beginning'_ atau unduh di iTunes . Sampai ketemu lagi besok, pukul 10 pagi,_ central time._ _Have a blast day!_" Ellen mengakhiri show nya dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan, disusul dengan meredupnya lampu panggung dan teriakan_ "CUT! We're out!"_ Dari seorang kru.

.

.

Setelah melayani beberapa permintaan fans, Draco beranjak keluar studio bersama Hermione. Tanpa disangka, kerumunan fans yang berjumlah cukup banyak menghalangi jalan menuju tempat parkir. Dengan jumlah fans sebanyak itu, sangat sulit untuk melewatinya dengan pengawalan Hermione saja. Ditengah perdebatannya dengan Hermione, antara mau menerobos atau menunggu, iPhone Draco kembali berdering.

"Ya aunt Bella? Oh kau sudah pulang?" Wow kejutan, ternyata Bellatrix Lestrange yang menelfon. Bahu Hermione menegang. Akhirnya targetnya berada sedekat ini, siap untuk ditangkap.

"Aku sedang di studio Ellen Show, agak kesusahan di sini," jeda sebentar, Draco mengerutkan kening.

"Kau mau menjemput? Oke, tapi mobilku? Baiklah, akan kusuruh Harry mengambilnya... Oke, kutunggu." Draco menekan tombol 'end call'.

"Jadi bibi mu akan menjemput?" Hermione membuka suara, berjalan mendekati Draco.

"Yeah, ia baru saja pulang. Kita harus menunggu sebentar, mungkin ia akan memakai mobil van."

Setelah menunggu sekitar 20 menit, Bellatrix mengabarkan kalau ia sudah sampai dan menunggu di gerbang depan. Dengan bantuan security studio, dan Hermione yang memeluknya di sisi kanan, mereka sampai dengan selamat di dalam van.

"Huuuuaaahhh! Aku hampir mati tadi. _Thanks a lot 'Mione_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Draco langsung mengenyakkan tubuhnya ke kursi tengah disusul Hermione yang menempati bangku sebelahnya.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau terluka?"

"Untungnya saja tidak." Jawab Draco setelah mengecek lengannya.

"Draco _honey_! Maaf terlalu lama meninggalkanmu!" Dan di sanalah ia. Bellatrix Lestrange, sang target sedang duduk di samping pengemudi. Kemudian ia memutar badannya ke arah belakang, berpelukan singkat dengan Draco.

_The target is locked._

.

.

TBC

**Lagu All I Need itu emang beneran ada, dan emang lagunya Tom Felton. Monggo dicari kalo penasaran. Chapter depan bakalan lebih seru dan lebih banyak actionnya! REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer © J.K Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**Guardian Angel © lumostotalus**

**a/n : my first fic. halo! saya adalah author baru yang selama ini hanya menjadi reader dan tergoda(?) untuk membuat fic sendiri. hehe. selamat membaca :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HALLOOOO LUMOS COMEBACK! *diinjekinjek* maaf banget yah pemirsa telat publish dikarenakan cuaca buruk(?) Maaf yah readers lumos telat publish karna ada masalah log in, Lumos ga bisa log in dari minggu lalu T_T well, buat yg nungguin (semoga ada) selamat membaca :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The target is locked.  
_  
Bellatrix memandang Hermione, tersenyum ramah. Sulit sekali mempercayai senyuman ramah itu terpatri di wajah seorang kriminal kelas kakap.

"Hai, siapa ini Draco?" Bellatrix bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah Draco.

"Kenalkan, ini Hermione. Hermione,_ aunt_ Bella. _Aunt_ Bella, Hermione," ucap Draco, menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Hermione Granger, pengawal pribadi baru Draco." Hermione tak sadar dirinya menyeringai, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan Bellatrix menyambutnya, menjabat tangan dengannya sebentar.

"Oh, _miss_Granger. Ya ya ya, aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Harry. Tak kusangka kau begitu cantik untuk ukuran pengawal."

"Terima kasih _miss_Lestrange. Panggil Hermione saja." Hermione tersenyum lagi.

"Panggil aku Bella saja, kalau begitu."

"Oke Bella." Hermione terkekeh sebentar.

"Nah, sekarang kalian sudah saling kenal. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" Draco menghentikan acara perkenalan mereka.

"Ide bagus _sweety_. Kita ke _Three Broomsticks_?" Bella memberi usul.

"_Okay, Three Broomsticks_," ulang Draco, menyetujui.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di _Three Broomsticks_, ternyata restoran itu sudah penuh. Maklum saja, sekarang sedang jam makan siang.

Restoran _Three Broomsticks_ lumayan tersohor di kawasan Manhattan. Restoran yang berdiri sejak 5 tahun lalu ini dikelola oleh Severus Snape, yang dulunya kuliah di jurusan teknik kimia. Karena bakat dan _passion_nya di dunia kuliner, Severus memutuskan berhenti kuliah dan membangun bisnis restorannya dari nol, hingga sukses seperti sekarang.

"Sepertinya penuh. Sayang sekali," Hermione berkata sambil matanya memandang berkeliling mencari bangku kosong. Nihil, tidak ada satu pun bangku yang tidak berpenghuni.

"Apa _Aunty _bisa menelfon paman Sev? Kita bisa makan di lantai atas," Draco mengusulkan. Hermione agak bingung, lantai atas? Yang ia tahu, restoran ini hanya memiliki satu lantai. Ia pernah datang kesini sebelumnya, lumayan sering bersama orang tuanya.

"Oh ya, tentu." Bella mengambil handphone dari saku mantelnya, kemudian menekan kontak Severus Snape.

"Hai Sev, kau sedang ada di restoran?... Ya ya, aku dibawah dan sepertinya tak ada bangku kosong. Penuh sekali...Benarkah? Oke, aku tunggu," Bella mengakhiri panggilannya, dan memandang kedua rekan makan siangnya.

"Nah, Draco, Hermione. Tunggu sebentar ya, Sev akan segera kesini. Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu, dingin sekali di sini." Mereka pun masuk, kehangatan mengalir di sekujur tubuh mereka. Berkat alat pemanas ruangan tentunya.

Yang menarik dari _Three Broomsticks_adalah dekorasinya. Sesuai dengan namanya, restoran ini mengangkat tema sihir. Seluruh kursi dan meja terbuat dari kayu, tanaman rambat menghiasi pilar-pilar, dinding di cat warna muram. Ornamen-ornamen sihir seperti kuali, tongkat sihir, dan sapu terbang menghiasi ruangan. Disetiap meja terdapat kuali mini yang berfungsi sebagai tempat menaruh botol paprika dan garam. Terdapat pula dua lilin yang berbentuk tongkat sihir. Sedangkan sapu terbang terdapat di samping pintu masuk.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri Hermione, Draco dan Bella. Severus Snape, berambut agak panjang dan kelihatan berminyak tersenyum singkat ke arah Bella, lalu menjabat tangannya.

"_Well well well_, restoran ini sudah sangat sukses rupanya." Bella tersenyum memandang keramaian restoran.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat," Sev menjawab dengan angkuhnya, kemudian menyapa Draco.

"Hello Draco, dan... Siapa ini?" Sev melirik Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, pengawal pribadi Draco."

"Oh, _excellent_. Ternyata Draco sudah begitu terkenal ya? Sampai ia punya pengawal pribadi."

"Hahahaha, ya begitulah _uncle_," Draco menjawab gurauan Sev. Kemudian ia memegang perutnya. "Hm, aku sudah lapar," Lanjutnya.

"Selalu tidak sabaran. Baiklah, kita ke balkon atas. Akan aku siapkan daging domba panggang untukmu."

.

.

Karena mereka berempat makan siang di balkon, yang sudah pasti di luar ruangan, mereka tetap mengenakan mantel. Sev tidak ikut makan siang kali ini, ia kembali ke dapur karena ia adalah kepala chef.

Balkon atas memang disiapkan untuk makan. Tetapi, hanya teman-teman dan keluarga Sev yang boleh makan di sana. Meja dan bangku yang ada berbeda dengan meja dan bangku di lantai bawah. Peralatan makan di balkon lebih elegan, dan terkesan mewah, semua terbuat dari keramik dan bahan mahal lainnya.

"Jadi, Hermione, ceritakan tentang dirimu." Bella memulai percakapan. Hermione agak tersedak ayam panggangnya, kemudian menjawab.

"Well, orang tuaku adalah dokter gigi, mereka memiliki klinik di Kanada. Aku suka petualangan, makanya aku mau menjadi pengawal Draco." Ia tidak memberitahukan bahwa ia dan Draco sudah saling mengenal.

"Hmmm, menarik. Tadinya aku agak kaget mendengar bahwa pengawal baru Draco adalah perempuan—"

"Hermione hebat, ia sangat jago bela diri dan sudah menyelamatkanku dari fans fans gila." Draco memotong perkataan Bella dengan mulut penuh daging domba, suaranya jadi tidak jelas. Hermione tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Draco pun sadar kemudian menelan daging dombanya sambil menggumamkan kata "maaf".

"Ya ampun Draco, sifatmu belum berubah sama sekali. Tak sopan seperti itu di hadapan wanita." Bella mengangkat garpunya, menyodorkan tepat ke arah Draco.

"Kau berlebihan _aunty_. Tak perlu kuatir, aku dan Hermione sebenarnya—" Belum selesai Draco bicara, terdengar dering ponsel.

"Punyaku." Bella mengambil handphone nya lalu melihat nama yang tertera di layar, matanya mengernyit sebentar.

"Maaf, aku permisi sebentar." Ia lalu berdiri dari bangkunya, berjalan menjauh dari meja. Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya, kemudian meneruskan makan siangnya yang tertunda.

Hermione curiga siapa yang menelfon Bella. Dari raut mukanya, sepertinya itu telfon penting. Dan terlihat sekali Bella agak terkejut ketika menerima telfon tadi.

Hermione membuka tas nya, mengambil benda kecil bulat lalu ia tempelkan benda itu di telinganya. Ia juga mengambil handphone nya, mengutak atik benda itu sebentar, dan akhirnya ia berhasil. Ia berhasil menyadap telfon Bella. Ia mendekatkan benda kecil itu ke telinganya, kemudian terdengar suara Bella bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Suara laki-laki.

"Barang baru? Kenapa tidak kau taruh di markas saja Neville?"

"Terlalu berbahaya Bella, barang ini berbeda. Kau bisa identifikasi sendiri nanti."

"Baik. Jadi kau mau datang jam berapa?"

"Jam 1 malam kalau kau tak keberatan. Aku tunggu kau di belakang hotelmu."

"Baik. Jangan sampai terlambat Neville."

"_Okay boss_." Dan sambungan pun terputus. Bella berbalik badan dan berjalan kembali ke arah meja makan. Hermione cepat-cepat memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas kemudian melanjutkan makanannya.

"Maaf ya kalian menunggu lama." Bella berseru riang.

_'Kerianganmu akan berakhir sebentar lagi Lestrange,' _Hermione berkata dalam hati, berusaha menghilangkan seringai lebar di bibirnya.

.

.

12.55 am

Seorang gadis meringkuk di dalam tempat sampah kosong, memakai pakaian serba hitam, di area belakang sebuah hotel mewah. Ya, Hermione Granger, sedang menunggu pertemuan rahasia Bella dan Neville. Sebetulnya ia sudah cukup lama berada di sini, dari pukul setengah satu. Dan, pinggangnya kini mulai terasa kaku. Sangat fatal baginya jika bergerak sedikit saja, satu gerakan kecil akan membongkar segalanya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Neville. Jadi, apa yang mau kau serahkan?" Wah ternyata Neville sudah berada di sini lumayan lama. Aneh sekali, padahal Hermione tidak mendengar bunyi apapun sebelum Bella datang. Dari tempatnya sekarang, Hermione tak bisa melihat apa-apa, hanya bisa mendengarkan.

"Sebentar," Neville menyahut dan seperti terdengar bunyi resleting tas, mungkin Neville sedang membuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan 'barang' itu.

"Ini dia, mungkin ini terlihat seperti pistol biasa. Tapi lihat, jika kau tekan tombol ini, akan keluar sinar laser yang akan memotong segalanya bahkan titanium sekalipun. Dan, jika kau buka bagian ini, lihat ada pisau tersembunyi." Terdengar bunyi 'ckrek' pelan.

"Hmmm, bagus. Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?"

"Anggota CIA. Tenang, mereka sudah dibereskan..."

"Mereka?" Potong Bella.

"Ya, dua orang. Lelaki dan perempuan. Mereka sudah mati, jangan kuatir. Aku menemukan ini di tas mereka. Bayangkan, jika kita bisa menduplikasi senjata ini, akan ada banyak negara yang memesan. Ini fantastis." Neville bersuara riang, agak terlalu kencang.

"Shhhh... Jangan keras-keras idiot! Sini berikan padaku, akan aku identifikasi. Dan akan aku e-mail detailnya besok malam. Kau boleh pergi."

Setelah itu, terdengar langkah kaki menjauh dan pintu terbanting. Hermione berpikir keras siapa anggota CIA yang tertangkap itu?

.

.

Bip bip bip bip bip

Dengan berat Hermione membuka matanya lalu melangkah ke arah laptopnya di meja. Albus Dumbledore memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Hermione berkata sambil menguap. Rasanya baru sebentar ia tidur setelah memata-matai Bella tadi dan ia memang ingin mengontak Albus, tetapi tidak selarut ini. Ia melirik jam, pukul 3.15 pagi.

"Maaf mengganggumu, ini tentang orang tuamu..." Perkataan Albus menggantung, dari ekspresi matanya yang muram, sepertinya ini kabar buruk.

Seperti ada yang menohok ulu hatinya, Hermione tersadar satu hal. Sepertinya sudah jelas siapa dua anggota CIA yang dibicarakan Neville tadi.

.

.

**TBC**

**Naaah gimana? Penasarankah? Ayo ayo ditunggu ya REVIEW nya, biar Lumos semangat lanjutin ff ini hehehehe :D**


End file.
